The Instant Swap
by Lord Squinty Frown
Summary: Alternate Universe. What if Tommy was the cool best fried from next door, and Jamie was the once boy bander turned producer. Read and watch Jude's world play out. Full Details inside.
1. My Life is Now

Alternate universe.

I have had a few really interesting ideas for new stories. Im gonna get started on them pretty soon. This is one of them. Jamie and Tommy switch places.

The next two that I will start soon are going to be, Tommy and Shay switching places, except Tommy is still going to be in Boyz Attack not a rapper. :P

The other one will be Jude and Sadie switching.

I am also thinking about writing a Season 5 for everyone. And maybe rewriting a season 4 with Jude choosing Jamie but it will probably still be a Jommy. The season 5 I write might be a sequel to that one but who knows?

Okay so here it is! Jamie and Tommy, swapped. There are a few changes, Tommy is Sadie's boyfriend, Jude and him are friends, he is 19, freshman in college, studying music. Jamie is also 19 he is a producer and still an ex-boybander. Darius runs G-major. Jude still won Instant Star, and Tommy is her best friend, he just happens to be Sadie's boyfriend also. Jude is 17 when she won instant star.

Its gonna be all in Jude's POV.

--

So I won this singing contest called instant star. I always dreamed of making great music and this is my chance. Im sitting in the lobby of G-major awaiting my doom, yeah im waiting to meet the music mogul himself, Darius Mills the king of hip hop. G-major just looks like a regular old recording studio, just like I always imagined. A little more platinum than I imagined but pretty close. Im sitting on a couch people in studios playing music, and half the around me look like they are completely lost.

Not me. I am exactly where I am supposed to be, about to start making great music with my right hand man Tommy. He will tell people to call him Tom part of his new college image, but when you've known the guy since you were 4 the name sticks. Tommy is my best friend, has been ever since we moved into the house.

Now he is dating my sister, Sadie. Imagine every trophy on the planet, my sister has 98 of those trophies, i guess she wants to show me up or something, but I don't care, she can be better than me, as long as im here, guitar in hand. Sadie is 3 years older than me. So her and Tommy are closer in age than me in him, but I don't care.

My mom and dad divorced when I was 15, turns out my dad kept taking all expense paid vacations to explore Yvette, his travel agent. My mom ended up eloping with her divorce lawyer and ever since then my dad pays rent for the house, our childhood house and mom and Don have been honeymooning for about a year now. I've never met Yvette and I will never want to. For now I can just appreciate the money, until I can make my own. Sadie is jobless so you can imagine the torture at home.

Good thing is Sadie starts college in a month which means she wont be around much, but she is still living at home, the U of T isn't very far away. The bad thing about Sadie going to college is Tommy is going with her, they are both leaving for school. Sadie is majoring in business and Tommy in music.

So now that I've spilled my life story, here we are back to me sitting on a couch with Tommy waiting for my new boss and my record contract.

"Man, this will be great, I'm gonna be making music, and one day, when your gonna be my producer and be the best in the business." I say to Tommy with a wide smile. Sadie decided to tag along, she was always jealous of the carefree relationship me and Tommy have. We are laughing and taking and sadie is sitting across the way glaring.

"Tom, could you get me some water, im parched." Sadie says in a need voice butting in to the conversation me and Tommy were just having about our future in the music industry.

Tommy looks over at Sadie a little surprised, "Sadie, I cant just walk over there and get you some water, here," Tommy says extending his arm to hand her 2 dollars, "Go buy something out of the machine." Tommy said. Sadie walked off huffing and puffing in anger. "I swear she is gonna drive me poor."

"don't worry one day I'll have enough money to support all three of us. But im still not so sure I want to share with you." I said playfully with a wide grin.

Tommy acted hurt, "Aww, girl, you've known me forever and you wont even help a guy out, that's just cruel." he said with a smile matching mine.

'Girl' that's my nickname, no one else's. At least that what I'm convinced of, Tommy has never called me anything but Jude and girl, im pretty sure its all mine because I've never heard him call Sadie that. I love it, it's a little piece of Tommy that all mine, that I don't have to share with Sadie because she is dating him. I realized it was quite between us and I looked down at the floor, just then I heard a deep voice coming towards me.

"There she is, our instant star." Darius said walking towards the couch.

'stand up Jude, respect, he's your boss' I thought to myself, I stood up and tried not too look too desperate for a music career, but I couldn't help but smile wider than ever. It was really happening, "That's me, Jude Harrison, but you probably know that, and your Darius, you're my boss."

"And manager, comes with the contract, Jude we are gonna make you into a star, it wont be to hard since I'm running the show." Darius said with a cocky smile.

I was a little confused, "Well, that's cool, I mean all I really want to do is make great music."

"And you will, when your ready, for now, we gotta get you noticed." Darius continued as his smile got wider.

Now I was really confused, Tommy had gotten off the couch, to stand next to me and Darius quickly took notice, "Who's this, boyfriend?"

"No, best friend." I replied.

Darius gave Tommy a once over and said, "Well, from here on out, you too are a publicity couple, go out and do crazy things, get married, run around naked, whatever, just get you noticed." Darius said.

"What? I didn't win to become a celebrity wash out, I want to make music." I said getting frustrated.

"Like I said you gotta work your way up, people know who you are, they will buy your albums." Darius explained.

"Well, cant I do, good publicity things? Like free concerts, or, soup kitchen?" I asked desperately trying to save my dignity that Darius wanted to destroy.

Darius let out a slight, 'hmph' and then looked from me back to Tommy, "Compromise, you two, soup kitchen downtown on Saturday, got it, good. We'll talk contract when your famous enough for my time."

I just gaped, "I pictured that going differently in my mind." I said to Tommy. He was a little surprised too, I guess he didn't figure he would get sucked into something like that. "I guess, this means your fake cheating on Sadie" I said trying to ease his surprise.

Tommy smiled at that and opened his mouth to say something when sadie came up beind him and cleared her throat.

What Tommy sees in sadie I have no idea. I know she is my sister and I should love her, well I do, and I don't mean that she's ugly because she isn't but her personality is, she is very needy, especially when it comes to Tommy.

"What's this I here about Saturday, soup kitchen, can I come?" Sadie asked.

"Im not sure ask Darius, that is if you make it through a conversation alive." I replied. Tommy laughed a little Sadie continued looking at us with a sneer that never left her face. Well at least not when I'm around. "Besides what are you going to do? Help people? Not likely." I said and Sadie's sneer grew. Tommy tried not to laugh at that comment but couldn't hold it in. Sadie's glare turned to Tommy.

She was furious, "Fine, you guys can walk home!" she said and stormed out. When she ran out, me and Tommy should have felt bad, but instead we turned to each other and cracked up in laughs. We linked arms and walked out the door being sarcastically merry as we discussed my sister.

Me and Tommy had a long walk home form G-major, but I didn't mind, I loved spending time with Tommy, since he started dating Sadie we barely hang out anymore.

"What's on your mind girl?" Tommy asked obviously knowing I was thinking about something.

I looked up at smiled small, "Nothing, I was just thinking, we never hang out anymore and I miss it."

"Yeah, but Sadie's got me on a short leash." Tommy said regretfully.

"Then why are you still dating her? I mean you complain about it all the time, why don't you do something about it?" I asked.

Tommy looked at me again as we continued to walk down the street no longer linked at the arms. " I know, but I like her a lot, she's cool, when we are alone, I was gonna talk to her tomorrow when we go out for dinner." I nodded and we finally reached my house. "See ya tomorrow?"

I smiled at him getting my keys out, "You got it, I probably should head to G-major and then we can do whatever, Sadie will want to come."

"Well what do you say we just hang out, the two of us, since we never get to anymore." Tommy said.

"How are you going to manage that?" I looked at him baffled at how he planned to ditch Sadie, the girl was like hot glue, no matter what you do, she hard to get off.

"I'll just give her one of my credit cards and tell her that she can treat herself to the mall, I'm clever, girl. I know what makes Sadie tick." I laughed at him, and said goodnight, "Night girl." he said walking towards his house.

I let out a breath as I stuck my keys in the door and walked into my house. I looked at the time in the kitchen, 11, wow that late? Better get some sleep.

--

I cant sleep, maybe the excitement is getting to me, ugh three o clock, I yawned maybe I'm more tired than I thought, and away I go.

_Where am I?_

_Oh look there's Tommy. . . Wait I'm in G-major. Why is Tommy here? _

"_Hey Tommy" I say._

_What is he doing?_

_Tommy is standing right in front of me, what's going on?_

_Wow, too close! Oh jeez, he's leaning, what should I do? Lean! Jude! Lean! I leaned. _

_Wow talk about electric. _

"_Jude" he say's softly after, "Jude" he repeats in a shrill girl voice._

"_It was a dream." I say waking up to see Sadie in my doorway screaming at me. _

_Sadie gave me her usual sneer, "Duh, that what people usually do when they sleep, dork. Get up! Darius called he wants you to stop by G-major." _

_I groaned as she slammed the door on her way out. I regretfully got out of bed when I heard a knock on the door and I heard Sadie and Tommy's muffled voices talking. I cant believe I had that dream about Tommy, I mean he's good looking and all but he's been my best friend as long as I can remember, and not to mention he is dating my sister. _

_Snapped out of my thoughts by Sadie's squeal of happiness, Tommy had given her his credit card. I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed, I went into the bathroom and applied my makeup and brushed my hair. When I walked downstairs I saw Tommy sitting on the couch and Sadie in the kitchen. _

"_Coffee?" I asked yawning as Sadie pointed to the pot that was still half full with coffee. "Well, I have to get down to G-Major, Sadie what was all the squealing about?" _

"_Oh, Tommy gave me his credit card and told me to treat myself to a day just for me, and he's giving me his car for the day!" She said grinning widely, "Well, I guess I'll go now, bye." she finished kissing Tommy on the cheek as she walked out the door. _

"_Wow, Tom Quincy, international man of mystery." I said looking at him as he turned my way getting off the couch. _

_He squinted looking at me in a sexy suspicious way, he leaned in, 'Oh my God.' I thought, when he got just close enough he grabbed my coffee pulled away and sat back down on the couch. I was stunned, I was nervous, I was in ecstasy. _

"_G-Major?" Tommy said snapping me out of my phase. I nodded and walked out the door, Tommy setting the cup on the counter, we got into my old mustang, my baby, my dad helped me pay for it and I fixed it up, with occasional help from Tommy, I'm such a grease monkey. _

_Tommy got in on the passenger's side, "So, how should we spend our day Harrison?" _

"_You know Darius might have it planned out already." I said sarcastically hoping that wasn't the case as I started to drive in the direction of G-Major. _

_So tell me what you guys think! I mean I knows its pretty different from Instant star, but a lot of my others stories are going to be follow up from different episodes and all that so I wanted to write a few alternate universe ones to keep it original. _

_Jamie will come in the next chapter and I plan on putting Spiederman in the story, because, well because im in love with him. :_

_Review Please!_

_I don't know anything!_


	2. My Friends Are Here

I walked into G-major and the phone was ringing off the hook, from a distance I heard Darius yelling at various people to get back to work, I gave Tommy a frightened look. As we walked into the main lobby I heard Darius, "Jude! What took you so long? I don't have all day!" He screamed and motioned for me to come into his office.

I took Tommy's hand for him to follow, there was no way I was going to be in a room alone with Darius. I walked into the office and I closed his large mahogany doors. Me and Tommy sat in chairs opposite his desk.

"Just because we don't have you working under contract doesn't mean you cant cut demo's at my expense. So I've got you the best producer in the business and a personal friend of mine." Darius said no longer shouting. Wow, wait did he say producer, that's great, I wonder who.

Just then one of the large doors twirled open and Jamie Andrews walked in, he was my sister's obsession. Ex- Boy bander, the whole shebang, me and Tommy, not into the whole boy band thing, never have been. "Sorry im late, what'd I miss." Jamie said walking in and taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"Jude, meet, Jamie, he's going to be your producer." Darius explained, my jaw dropped and I heard Tommy start laughing.

"Wait, You cant be serious, Jamie, he's pop." I said pleading for this to be a joke.

Darius glared at Tommy who immediately stopped laughing, "Yeah, and Boyz Attack is way over-rated." Tommy put in after Darius turned towards me.

"And really, really, lame." I added. "Really?"

Darius glared and walked across his desk, "Look, if your gonna be picky, I'll drop you off this label, you work how I want you to work, with J as your producer. Got it?" He said raising his voice at me.

"Yeah," I replied timidly, cause frankly Darius was scary, "Okay, yeah, bring it on." I finished.

Darius sat back down behind his desk, "Good, that's what I like to hear, you start cutting demo's tomorrow, see you then." I just got out and pulled Tommy with me as soon as the last letter left his lips.

I really didn't want to be stuck in there much longer. As soon as we were outside of G-Major Tommy started laughing harder than before, "No funny! You really think I want to work with a boy bander?!" I said.

Tommy gradually stopped laughing, "Well, at least you still have me to pull you through, come on girl, I thought of somewhere to go, keys." He said putting a hand out for me to hand him my keys, I did and I got into the passenger side.

"So where to Mr. Quincy?" I asked as he put the keys into the ignition.

Tommy turned to me before turning the key and said, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Just sit back and relax Harrison." Tommy turned the key and shifted from park to drive, and we were off. I smiled at him driving, we were quite the rest of the way.

I couldn't take the silence anymore, not that is was uncomfortable, it was just as a musician your used to noise, so I turned on the radio and put in one of my nirvana Cd's, Tommy noticed and smiled at me.

He always knew Nirvana was my favorite band and Kurt Cobain was like my God, so he was always the one to get me the newest album. We barely got through 'Smells like teen spirit' when Tommy stopped outside of some ratty apartment.

I gave him a quizzical look and he just smiled and got out of the car, I followed suit, when Tom Quincy was up to something, he would go all out.

Tommy walked towards the building and opened the door for me, the confusion never leaving my face. "We're not hanging out here all day." He stated walking in front of me to lead the way. I was a slightly relieved.

He walked to the elevator and we went up one floor, as we walked out of the elevator he almost sprinted to the end of the hall, he jumped in front of the doors and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Jude Harrison, what did we promise each other when you were 10 years old and you decided to be a musician?" He said quite merrily.

I eyed him knowingly and gratefully, "That we would get a personal studio and rehearsal space." I said walking slowly up to him.

"Its not the nicest neighborhood but the place has spill resistant floors, concrete for great acoustics, and the rent can easily be split between three people now that we all are going to be making money." he said.

"Three?" I asked questioningly, he opened the doors and revealed a loft that was pretty dark but not that bad looking inside was all sorts of furniture and a drum set an acoustic guitar and a bass guitar, sitting on the couch was a blonde haired guitar playing guy that I hadn't seen in a little over 2 years. "SPIED!" I yelled when I saw him.

He quickly got off the couch and we ran up to each other and met in a tight hug. "Hey dude, Quincy called and made an offer I couldn't refuse, the guys will be here in a minute." I was so happy to see him again, I didn't even notice two guys walk in the door.

"Hey, hope we aren't to late for the festivities." Said one of the two guys.

I smiled wider letting go of Spied, "Kyle? Wally? What are you guys doing here?" I said giving each of them hugs.

"Well, us and Spied, are now a band," Said Wally.

Kyle chimed in, "We are quite killer if you ask me."

Spied shook his head and picked up where Wally left off, "Well the dudes and I are the Spiederman Mind Explosion, SME, if you will, we left to check out studio's, and then, you main man Quincy called and told us about Instant Star and the record thing, and since you were lacking in a back up band and we are deprived a lead singer, why not, pretty great huh, dude?" I smiled widely at Tommy, knowing that he did this for me.

I walked over to him gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you." I said gratefully.

"So, this is the space, friend of mine rents it out cheap, so between me you and Squinty over there we shouldn't have any problem renting." Spied said glad to see me happy to see him.

"But Tommy, your going to college, your barely gonna be here, why are you helping pay?" I asked.

"Well, now that I have a job at G-major, it shouldn't be a problem."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, you would be surprised too, that came out of nowhere. "A job at G-major what are you talking about?"

"Well, before I came over this morning, I met with Darius and for now im just an A&R rep, but he said once I finished school, I can move up to engineer maybe even producer." Tommy explained.

"But wont that take a while?" I asked.

"Not really, see I got into college with a scholarship, so even with out the job I still have money, but I finish school in one year instead of 4 since im majoring in music, there wasn't that many classes to take, and Darius said he would hire me with only one year of school, he said I would learn more being in a studio than I would in a classroom." Tommy continued.

There is no way I could be happier than this moment. My best friend, one of my long lost friends and two old buddies inside a room that was basically a dream come true. Could this day get any better. Just then I felt my phone ring in my pocket, I got it out and answered, "Hello?" It was a number that wasn't in my directory.

"Hey, change of plans, studio now." A voice that I recognized to be Jamie's said.

Before I got a chance to reply I heard a dial tone, I flipped my phone closed and groaned a little, "Looks like this reunion is gonna be put on hold, my big bad boy bander producer wants me in the studio now, sorry guys. We'll hang tomorrow, kay?" I said motioning for Tommy to drive me back to the studio.

As we walked outside, Tommy mockingly sighed, "I know, im sorry, but at least you get to come with, and best part? No Sadie, just two BFF's" I said throwing him a fake grin, I wasn't too happy that I had to go to the studio, I just wanted a laid back day, looks like that's shot to hell.

Tommy decided to drive my car to studio to, when we got there as soon as I walked in Jamie grabbed me by the wrist, "What took you so long?"

"It took me 10 minutes?" I said questioningly, wondering what he was in such a hurry for.

"10 minutes too long by my watch, I convinced Darius to let you cut a song instead of just a demo, if its good enough, he'll release it as a single." He explained.

"umm, you don't even know me, why would you stick your neck out for me." I asked being pulled into the studio as Tommy followed sulking.

Jamie closed the door after Tommy and faced me, "As far as im concerned, you're my artist, its my job to stick my neck out for you, and its your job to help me out too, and sing great, no get in there, lets see what you've got." he said motioning to the booth.

Tell you the truth, no matter how many times I've preformed for family friend or complete strangers, I've never been more nervous than now. Maybe it's the fact that two mind are more narrow than all of Canada. I see an acoustic guitar sitting in the corner and I grab it, move the stool adjust the mic and stick on the headphones.

"What song?" I ask unsure of what to play.

Jamie pushes the intercom button, "D says the one you did on Instant star was good, unless you've got new stuff, maybe you would care to share."

I nod my head, no knew songs, I have been more overwhelmed than inspired lately, I took a breath and strummed the guitar, I sang best I could with the nervous bubbling in my stomach, I guess I did pretty good since Jamie said we probably only need one or two more takes. I didn't realize how long it takes to record a single song. How longs the entire album going to take.

Jamie and Tommy didn't seem to have friction I would glance over when they weren't looking or singing, every once in a while Jamie would say something after Tommy got a quizzical look, im guess they were talking about the soundboard and all the basics of producing.

When Jamie said I was done, I put the guitar back and strolled out of the studio, I have to admit I was exhausted. "Can I go home?" I asked walking into room they were in.

"Yeah, its all me from here, get some rest, if Darius likes this he will want more, and lots of it." Jamie said.

Okay, boy bander isn't so bad after all. "Well, some one has my keys." I say shooting a look at Tommy.

Tommy smiles widely and pats Jamie on the back, "see yeah man, thanks for the studio 101." he says turning me around and pushes me out the door. I laugh at his actions.

"are you adopting my car?" I ask joking. We walk out of G-major and he quickly runs past me to passenger door and opens it for me. "Going soft on me Quincy?" I say getting in.

He runs over to the drivers door and climbs in as well, "Never, but since we didn't get to spend any time together, at least not alone, im trying my hardest to be decent."

I laugh at his choice of words, "In my mind your more than decent, don't get me confused with Sadie, since she is the one that treat you like a servant."

"At least she's hot." says Tommy in response, I shiver a little at his words, way to much info on his part. I didn't need to know how he feels about her. Im content with not knowing anything about their relationship, all I care about is mine and Tommy's, that is, our friendship I guess. I wouldn't know if its appropriate to say we have a relationship since that what they call the thing between two people who are an item.

Tommy pulls into my driveway and Tommy's car still isn't there, "Looks like Sadie is taking more advantage than you thought."

"Yeah, well its only six she wont be back for another couple of hours." Tommy said taking the keys out of the ignition and throwing them at me, "Well, guess I should go home."

"You don't have to, I hate being alone, you know that, wanna come over watch a movie, just like old times." I said hoping he would stay, I really do hate being alone and if I had my choice of company Tommy was definitely top 3. Probably number 1 even. He gave me a smile and got out of the car.

I hate it when he does that, it's part of his personality, not just something he developed to be cool, but he's pretty mysterious and that drives me crazy, no matter how long I've known him, I always know what he is feeling but never what he is thinking. I get out and he walks up to the front door. "Hey Harrison, I don't have a key get your cute little butt over here and open the door."

I laugh a little at his anticipation as I find the key on my chain to the house and walk up to the door. "Okay, there you go." I say pushing the door open as he runs in like a little kid, Tommy has so many different parts of his personality, I love it. "You go make popcorn, there's no way im trusting you're choice in movies."

I don't trust Tommy one bit when it comes to picking movies, he is a thrill seeker, a gore goony, and surprise scoundrel, I however am a giant chicken. So as I walk in my own house and see him head straight for my dad horror collection I have to save myself. He groans and goes in the kitchen. Im an 80's movie junky. I grab the breakfast club and pop it in the player and walk into the kitchen as Tommy is setting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Don't trust me with the popcorn either?" Tommy said smirking as I walk in.

"Not one bit." I say sarcastically as I walk towards him and jump to sit on the counter.

Tommy follows my actions and sits quietly. Then he looks at me and smiles. "What?" I ask mirroring his smile.

"Nothing." Tommy says and looks away.

There he goes again with his mysterious ways, this time I'll force it out of him. "Tell me."

"Its not important."

You have no idea just how important it is, I think to my self, "Yeah it is, tell me or I'll make you watch one of Sadie's bay movies, are you up for a little 'last unicorn'" I say hoping that will be enough.

"It nothing its just, I miss this too, I mean ever since Sadie came into the picture it's the three of us." Tommy explains. We just had this talk.

"I know but that's what this was about and Saturday we have together too. Besides like you said before, at least she's hot." Okay I don't really like my fountain of letters but I hate it when Tommy is upset.

Tommy smirks at me, "Her sister's hotter." he said playfully pushing me.

"Careful, Sadie might hear you." I said, my face has never gotten hot when he playfully compliments me, this time it did, what made this time different?

Sorry it took so long to post, school starts in two days and stuff has been crazy but im back and I promise I wont leave you hanging!

Hope you like this post, please review.

Have a good one guys! Thanks for all the feedback on this one, I really like writing it.


	3. SORRY

Hey everyone,

Im not going to give you a bunch of lame excuses, the truth is I haven't been writing because im really busy. So here's what's going down. Im going to start writing again, but probably wont post for about three weeks. My parents are going on a vacation and im staying at a friends but I wont have internet access over there. Also I have bunches of homework so I will continue to write this story, but I probably wont post until about three weeks, maybe even two. Thanks so much for all the support on this story already even though it hasn't really started yet. And thanks to those who understand and are willing to wait for the next chapter. And thanks in general fro reading!


	4. Late nights and Morning Explosions

Hey guys, Sorry for the longest wait of the century. I've been busy with school, and friends but things should calm down next month. My teacher said October is the most hectic month, so after this you should get more story in less time. I'm gonna try and update next on the 27th(my birthday!) but we'll see. I will work harder on it in my spare time. Thanks for those who haven't given up on me, and Please R&R!

Tommy leaned in closer to me and I started blushing furiously, but something wasn't stopping me from leaning in also, when me and Tommy were an inch apart I heard the front door open and reflex made me fling back.

Getting off the counter top I walked into the doorway when I heard Sadie grunt loudly with frustration, "Hey Sadie, what's up?" I noticed Tommy walk toward me and stop behind me, I instantly grew nervous and flustered.

"All theses stupid bags are so heavy, the price we pay to have fun." Sadie explained going up to Tommy and giving him a small peck on the lips.

I wanted to scratch Sadie's eyes out, wait, since when do I get jealous? Of anyone? Let alone Tommy? I snapped out of my trance, when Sadie looked at me I rolled my eyes, "Figures it was something stupid like shopping bags."

I walked away as Tommy gave Sadie a hug and I plopped down on the couch. "Well, I better go, its getting late." Tommy said, so much for the movie, I thought.

Sadie acted sad and I rolled my eyes, pretended to yawn and walked past both of them to go upstairs into my sanctuary. Tomorrow was Saturday and I was almost 113 sure Sadie was going to show up at the soup kitchen.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had one new massage. It said:

Hey its Jamie, Darius loved that song, he already wants more, we start your first album Monday, before the sup kitchen stop by to sign the contract.

That made my night so much better. Not that it wasn't great but Sadie basically spoiled the best part. I should write a song, I thought, but I didn't, too late I had way too much on my mind to write a good song.

I put my phone on my bedside table and changed into some pajama's when I heard something tap on my window pane. Nothing, I thought then I heard it again, so I went over to my window, moved my curtains and I saw Tommy.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to stay quite so Sadie didn't hear.

Tommy smiled and said back, "Come with me." I quirked at his response.

"What?"

"You. Come. With. Me. Please." He said slower with pauses between words.

"I cant get out without Sadie noticing, and its late Tommy." I said pretending that I didn't want to go. I really wanted to go, I just didn't want to face Sadie.

Tom smiled, like he knew something I didn't, "Sadie went to bed right after you left, she falls asleep almost instantly and she wouldn't wake up even if there was a nuclear bomb, just be really quite, I'll wait for you."

It was the "I'll wait for you." that got to me, I don't know why it sounded sweet, "Okay." I said closing my window, the last thing I saw was Tommy's smile widen. I quietly put back on my clothes and continued out the door almost silently.

I got past Sadie's room and saw that it was completely dark downstairs which means Tommy was right, Sadie was asleep. I walked down the stars and found my shoes in the dark next to door, I put them on and quietly grabbed my keys that made a slight jingle from the movement, as I made my way out the door I saw Tommy leaned again his car in front of my house.

"What are you up to tom?" I asked.

He looked intrigued with the one syllable usage of his name, "Well since we didn't get to watch that movie, lets go see one right now."

"You always were one for surprises." I replied.

"You love it."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's true, so shall we?" I said motioning to the car behind him.

"We shall." Tommy said, sliding to the other side of the door, propping himself up to a stand, and opening the door for me.

"What a gentleman." I replied sarcastically.

Tommy leaned in to the car before shutting my door, "Yet another thing you love about me." He said cockily, I pushed his perfectly gelled head out of the car as he laughed walking to the other side.

"So what movie are we seeing Mr. Quincy?" I asked as Tommy got in the drivers side of the car.

He turned the key in the ignition, looked at me, squinted with mystery in his eyes, "We'll see." was all he said for the rest of the car ride. That's Tommy Q, I thought.

Tommy pulled up to the movie theater, there hardly anyone there, since it was so late, then again it was Friday, seemed kind of suspicious, but you never question Tom Quincy. I walked behind Tommy as he lead the way towards the movie theater, "Since I practically kid-napped you, you, get to pick the movie, but spare me the chick flicks." He said smiling as he said it.

"Really?" I asked, Tommy Q never let anyone else choose anything, not that I minded but it was just out of the ordinary.

"Well, yeah, im not gonna make you sit through some garbage I picked out after the movie was spoiled by your sister coming home." Tommy said.

"You make her sound like a burden."

"She can be." Tommy stated simply.

I wondered why he still dated her if he wasn't interested, it just didn't make sense. "Again I pose the question, why still date her?"

"Well I wont be not for long I mean, she's cool but she too needy and I really need some space from all of that for a while." He stated simply.

I looked at him awkwardly, "Oh." i said and turned her head away from him.

"What now Harrison?" Tommy asked a on the verge of frustrated by her difficulty.

"Why are you going to break up with her. The real reason, because I know its not because I told you to." I asked.

Tommy took a second to think, "Well, I kinda-" He was cut off by my phone.

I grabbed the phone out of my pocket help up a finger indicating for him to hold that thought, "Hello?" I spoke.

All Tommy could hear was a slight murmuring on the other line, "Now?" I responded, followed with, "Okay." I turned back to Tommy. "Jamie, he wants me, now, I don't know why."

"Well then, good thing we didn't buy tickets then. What could he want this late?" Tommy asked slightly annoyed.

"Beats me, lets just go, im tired anyways." I said getting back into his car.

Tommy drove me to the studio silently and waited in the car for me for almost half an hour and then drove me home in silence as well. Things were going to get awkward way to fast for comfort.

I walked through the front door as quietly as possible, I dug into my pocket for my phone, got it out and looked into the florescent flash of the screen, 1:47, I was out all night, good thing Sadie was already asleep.

I ran upstairs and crawled into bed, I turned out the lights and went to sleep with thoughts of what happened in the studio that night.

I woke up the next morning at around 7, "Uhhghh." I moaned as my alarm screamed into my eardrum vibrating my nerves. I smacked the alarm clock to shut it up and rolled out of bed, zombie like my makeup darkened my eyes that already had dark circles from sleep deprivation.

I slumped to the bathroom and remembered that I had to go to the soup kitchen with Tommy today. I was closing the door when I heard a shrill Sadie's voice scream, "WHAT?!"

I jumped in surprise and stalked my way to the top of the staircase and I heard Tommy trying to calm Sadie down, "Sadie, we just aren't right anymore."

"Who is she tom? There has to be someone else for YOU to be dumping ME." Sadie said hysterically.

"Sadie there is no one else, we just don't fit together anymore." Tommy said still calm, regret now filling his voice, I thought at that moment that he realized that it wasn't going to go over easy.

"We fit together for 4 months! We cant just not fit Tommy! Who is she?!" Sadie yelled again, Tommy wasn't going to get out of this one easy, I had to help him out.

I walked down the stairs casually, Tommy's eyes came to me, Sadie's head almost spun all the way around to glare at me. "Hey, we should go, I just got a call from Darius, he says there's traffic and he wants us there early, he wants to talk to us about something, sounded important."

"Okay." Tommy said, obviously relieved. Sadie continued to stab me with her eyes, she finally grunted and stomped her way up the stairs. When she was safely slammed away in her room, Tommy looked at me gratefully, "Thanks you, I had no idea she was gonna take it that hard."

"Believe me, in her mind, your still not broken up, there will be more, so brace yourself." I said walking past him to walk out the door. He followed me out to my car, "We're taking my car." I said proudly.

Tommy didn't bother say anything and before I knew it we were at the soup kitchen.

Well, I was right, the car ride was far more awkward than I would have liked.

He stepped out of the car and still didn't say anything, maybe I should just tell him, it seems to really be bothering him. I got out of the car too. Tommy didn't take his eyes off of me, so I finally spoke, "Fine, we need to talk, but can we do it later, after the charity work, please."

Tommy looked at me quizzically, he still didn't utter a single word but shook his head is solemn agreement. We walked almost simultaneously up to the soup kitchen, he opened the door for me, good sign.

The second I stepped in the pack of wild paparazzi was release on both of us. An ambush was the least I expected at a soup kitchen. I saw Darius at the back of the room, he just pretended to lift the corners of his mouth into a smile. This told me to mimic, a smile grew on my face immediately, Tommy also followed.

This was not why I won that contest, to be viewed at the headline of a newspaper, I want to make music, not mooch the magazines. The fake smile still staining my face, all that was running through my mind was, if this is how its gonna be, I quit.

Please R&R. Give me some ideas, id love incorporate your ideas in the story! And it would give me the chance to be more diverse and spread my wings as a writer, so if something isn't working, tell me PLEASE. And feel free to give me ideas. Review Please! :


	5. Pier Entertainment

I continued to smile. I could hear Tommy's teeth clenching as his smile became more frigid and fake by the second. Obviously he was just as unhappy as I was.

Darius walked through he crowd of people to the left of me, Tommy being on my right. He smiled wider than both of us. I leaned towards him, "I didn't sign up for this." I said through clenched teeth. My jaw became sore from the uninvited smile.

"You signed my contract you signed up for this." Darius said like me through a snide smile, somehow he was better at faking a smile, probably because he had more experience.

The paparazzi soon cleared away for me and Tommy to pass by. We grabbed our hair nets, I snickered when Tommy put his on, he nearly killed me with his glare, and I laughed again. We served people and everyone was very nice, I don't think I had ever seen Tommy be nice to so many people ever. He was just too much of a 'bad-ass' to think he should care. I smiled wide when I saw him give a little old lady a hug because she thought he was handsome.

Quick glances exchanged, all in all today wasnt as bad as I made it out to be. Granted it was much better with Tommy in a hair net, but it was fun. Afterwards we started to head out. Tommy found that old woman and again and she hugged him goodbye. It was hard to not smile, I mean how cute was that? Tommy smiled when he saw me grinning with admiration towards him.

We walked out of the soup kitchen, Tommy always my right hand man, was of coarse to my right. Darius escorted the press out of the building and said his goodbyes. He came up to my left and said, "Great job today Jude, you've earned yourself the rest of the weekend off, go have some fun." He handed me a pack of 20 dollar bills, I looked at him astonished, "There's plenty more where that came from. By the way, that single Jamie and you laid down last night, that was hot, you'll be making 1000 times that if you keep this flame goin'!" He walked away obviously pleased.

I stood there in shock, the money burning a hole in my hand, "Wow." Was all that I could utter. I counted the bills. Tommy matched my look of shock except his was more joyous with anticipation. "300 dollars, Darius just gave me 300 dollars." Tommy's grin grew fiercely and my state of shock remained.

"If you that excited about 300 imagine how it will be when your making millions!" Tommy exclaimed as he started forward towards the car. I couldn't help but smile.

I grabbed my keys from the pocket, "This doesn't mean I'm going to go spend it, we still have to talk." I said getting in the drivers side. When I unlocked the door for Tommy he entered also. "The pier fine with you?" I asked putting my keys in the ignition.

He nodded and I turned the key and started to car. The pier it was. When we got to the pier the sky was muggy as it usually was in late October in Toronto. The water looked the same as the sky reflecting the gray. Suddenly Tommy's face wasn't overjoyed anymore. He looked solemn. This gave me a knot in the my throat. Tommy was easier to talk to when he was happy. I loved Tommy but sometimes he was edgy and intimidating. You think I would be used to it. Go figure.

He sat at the edge of the pier and I mimicked his actions immediately. I swung my feet which were inches away from touching the water. I sighed and leaned back slightly. Tommy looked at me with questioning, "So. We should talk." He looked away as he said this.

"Yeah. . ." I said, "Look Tommy, first I have to tell you about the studio last night."

He quickly jerked his head up and looked almost worried about what I was going to say.

"Most of it was work, but Jamie and I sort of, well he," I sighed, I just couldn't get my words out when Tommy had that look on his face, "He told me that he really liked me."

A glint of rage flickered in Tommy's eyes as they narrowed, "And he asked to go out with him," tommy's eyes intensified , he seemed territorial, "I told him no."

Tommy let out a breath and the anger disintegrated from his face, "Good, I don't like that guy. But what does this have to do with anything."

I was getting to that, "I cant say that I didn't want to, but when he asked me the first thing I thought about was you." he seemed pleasantly surprised, "and I think I said no because I thought maybe there was something here." I finished slowly.

"Oh." he said trying to hide the pleasure in his voice, it didn't work. I saw right through him, "Well you remember yesterday, when we were talking about Sadie?" he asked.

I nodded and he continued, "Well, you remember when you asked me why I was breaking up with her?" Nod. "Its the exact same reason you said no to Jamie."

I was so relieved the feeling was mutual. I smiled at him and decided to lighten the mood a little, "You mean, you thought you had feelings for yourself too?" It worked, he laughed and so did I. Before I could see what he was doing he reached down discreetly and cupped some icy water. He flicked his wrist and I felt sharp cold drips fall onto me. I gasped in surprise.

He continued to laugh until I returned the favor, and I got more water. He flinched a little when the water hit him, before he could get more water I ran down the dock and straight away from him. To my disadvantage Tommy was a guy, therefore quite a bit faster then I was. He caught up with me quickly.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and lift me with ease. He headed toward the water and I panicked. I realized he planned on throwing me in over the dock, "NO! Tommy, put me down!" I shrieked. He smiled and kept walking toward the edge, "TOMMY!" I yelled even louder. Now I was flailing under his grasp, kicking and trying to loosen his grasp.

He finally reached the edge and I closed my eyes and took a breath preparing for the icy cold plunge, but it didn't come. I opened on eye and saw that I was still in the air, "You didn't think I was that cruel did you?" He asked setting me down gently. I smiled, this was the Tommy I loved, the playful, happy Tommy.

"Should have known Quincy was a chicken!" Taunting his was not a good move. He smirked and tackled me right off the edge of the dock. There was that frigid burst I was excepting mere second ago. He came up right next me, I screamed and he just laughed. "Tommy this is not funny!" I said shivering and teeth chattering.

He continued to laugh, we swam towards the dock, me first, I was itching to get out of the cold water. When I was at the edge Tommy grabbed my waist and help hoist me up onto the dock. He lifted himself from the water also. He was still laughing under his breath, I looked at him with a straight face.

He tried to straighten his expression but burst out laughing. I kept my stern face as long as I could but it was just too hard and second later I was laughing hysterically at his side.

The air was warm compared to the water. The clouds cleared on the horizon and you could see the brilliant orange sun setting behind remote homes. Tommy and I sat there for a good twenty minutes laughing and another twenty spent watching the sunset. When the sun set there was a draft and suddenly I was freezing. I started to shiver uncontrollably.

Tommy noticed and wrapped his arms around me, "We should go before we both get sick beyond belief." I smiled up him and nodded, he got up and offered me a hand to lift me up.

I smiled, "I don't think I've ever seen you be this sweet, first the old lady and now this."

"Only the best for my girl."

My smile widened, "The day is young and I want to take advantage of my two days off, what do you say we get into some dry clothes and go spend my money, we'll split it down the middle."

"Its your money." He replied, we were already in the car by this time, I started towards home.

"Its as much mine as it is yours, you helped me at the soup kitchen, and you were the one that convinced me to do Instant Star." I said driving slowly, I knew as soon as I got home Sadie would drill me beyond all belief about Tommy. Oh God. A dangerous thought crossed my mind, Sadie though there was a girl that Tommy was dumping her for, he denied it but there was. The other girl was me.

Tommy started driving in the direction of my house, "I don't want to go first!" I blurted, obviously it scared him because he jumped slightly and I felt the car swerve slightly.

Tommy regained control and looked at me, "Why? Don't you want to get out of these wet clothes?" he asked, I noticed he still hadn't turned away from the way to my house.

"No, we've got three hundred dollars, we can buy completely new amazing outfits!" I tried to hide the real reason I didn't want to go home. My look must have taken a turn towards horrified because I noticed that Tommy pulled into my driveway as I finished my sentence.

He pulled into a stop and turned the engine off but left the key in the ignition, "Tell me the truth."

Man I really need to get someone who wont call my bluff, "Sadie." Was my one word reply. Tommy nodded once and turned the key again and brought the engine to life. He pulled out quickly and I smiled at him. He turned to me and returned a smile that made heart turn to mush.

Were we at thing now? I would have to put that in my must discuss pile. "Where would you like to go?" tommy asked as we got onto a main road.

Hmm, "Lets go to Fairview. I want to check out bench. Hey I have and idea. How about I find you an outfit and you find one for me." This would be fun.

"Alright, fine with me." Tommy said he turned the exit and my smile widened, this was going to be fun.


	6. You Insecure? Since When?

_Well, it guess every person has to pay the price. You cant get something for nothing. So my something is Tommy, the price I have to pay is the wrath of my sister. One super fun Saturday and now its late and I pray Sadie is asleep or gone. _

_Tommy obviously read the anxiety on my face because he slung his warm arm over my shoulder and comforted me, while he drove me to my doom, "Everything will be fine." _

_Funny how real it could sound coming out of him but it wouldn't, Sadie would hate me forever. I stole her boyfriend. But did I really? Feelings were exchanged but nothing was made official, which means, if me and Tommy weren't a thing, Sadie couldn't get mad. Being Sadie she still would. I wouldn't take my eyes off of my shoes as we got even closer to my house. My mind raced, what was going to say. The only thing I could think of was, "Tommy, what exactly are we?" _

_He cocked an eyebrow and kept his eyes on the road, slowing down pulling into the cul-de-sac, "I think your asking is we are now an us?" I gave a small nod, "Well we don't have to be, if you don't want to be."_

_My head shot up, he didn't think I wanted to be with him, "No, I want us to be an us, its just, I don't want, I don't think we should tell Sadie, not yet. Give her a chance to break from you, get over you. We just wont tell her." My head dropped down again, I hated lying, previous experiences with lying proved to be disastrous. _

_He turned off the engine and sighed, removing his arm from my shoulder, " So you want a secret relationship, you want me, but not around the world?"_

_That struck home, "No! No, no, not at all. We can tell everyone, anyone, and Sadie too, I'm just asking to keep it from her until she is over you. Maybe you should break up with her again?" _

_Another sigh, I wish he wouldn't do that. I took his hand into mine, "Please?"_

_He looked up, no sigh this time, his eyes sparkled and a small smile formed and tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Okay." He kissed my cheek and I embraced his warmth again. _

"_So, no Sadie?" I asked. _

_Tommy nodded, "And I'll even break up with her again, just for you girl." He kissed my cheek again. I found his lips and gave him a sweet peck before I got out of the car. Just like I expected, he followed, I waited fro him to be beside me before continuing up the driveway. _

_I walked in with Tommy by my side and quickly scanned the living room, there she was, Sadie sitting on the couch watching a cheesy girly movie, looked like clueless, gross. "Hi." I greeted, sounding completely normal. _

"_Hey," she replied, not turning to look at me, "Dad left and said to have you call when you got home, he wants to talk to you."_

"_Did he say what about?"_

"_No." She finally turned and her eyes widened and fire burst in her pupils when she saw Tommy standing dangerously close, "What do you want Tom? I'm mad at you, until you apologize!" her shrill voice progressed into a screeching scream._

"_For what? I broke up with you, not because there is someone else, but because of this, you've changed, you got clingy and bossy, I cant take it anymore." My jaw dropped. No one ever talked to Sadie like that, not even dad when she was in trouble. _

_She was never bullied and she had never been rejected before. I guess it was a time for a reality check and it seemed like Tommy was just the person to give it to her. "WHAT?! YOU broke up with ME?!" She got up from the couch and I slowly back towards the stairs away y from Tommy. _

"_Yeah? Are you diseased? Or are you too self centered to admit that someone actually doesn't want you anymore?" Tommy was getting more heated then I had ever seen him, probably not a good thing, he was digging himself a bigger hole. Sadie never back down, I should know, I have never won a screaming battle with her. And she is never the first to admit defeat. _

"_No one is good enough for me and all this growing apart bull is because you're afraid! You're afraid that someone better will come along and take me away! And you're probably right, cause your not as cool and hot as you think you are!" The shrillness of her voice could have broken all the mirrors in the house. _

"_Maybe you're twisting your real feelings on me. Maybe you're the one that self conscious! Because you have always been too artificially pretty, you're afraid that no one will ever like you for the real you so you never show you're true colors!" Tommy screamed back at her. _

_Then something mind boggling happened, Sadie didn't scream back, she didn't shoot fire out of her mouth and no steam came out of her ears. Instead her eyes started glistening with soft salty tears, the last thing she said was in a whisper, "I hate you." She choked out, she pushed Tommy out of her way and glided past me up the stairs and to her room. I began unraveling the events that just took place. Did Tommy really guess what was truly Sadie, was she really that self conscious? But why, she was the winner, she was always the pretty one, big boobs, great butt, pretty face. It didn't make any sense. Obviously Tommy felt horrible, he didn't want it to go that far, the regret consumed his face. _

_He started towards the door and whispered, "I should go." And walked out. My mouth still hanging wide open. _

_Good sister would go talk to Sadie, but I felt like the worst sister ever. I had basically stolen her boyfriend. I had to stock up on good karma for the big unveiling of me and Tommy. But don't get me wrong, that's not the only reason I went up there to talk to Sadie, for the first time, I realized she was human and she was unconfident sometimes too. Time for some serious sister bonding. I walked up the stairs and hesitated before knocking on Sadie's door, I opened my mouth to speak when she yelled, 'Go away!" I could tell she was crying, because it was silent in the house and I could still barely hear her. _

"_Sadie, I just want to talk." I said._

"_Go away." _

_I didn't respond again, I let myself in. Probably not the smartest idea, but I needed to talk to her. She was lying on her stomach on top of her bed crying into a pillow that had huge black make up stains on it, all of which were fresh. _

_There was so much pink and blue in the room that it didn't fit that she was crying, she should be listening to an old boyz attack (You know I couldn't resist putting the cheesy boy band in there somehow.) CD and singing into a hairbrush. "Sadie?" _

_She turned around sniffled loudly and stiffened her voice, "I don't want to talk to you, I just want to be left alone!" She tried so hard to sound angry but I could still hear how hurt she was. Tommy really shot deep with his comment. _

"

"_Okay, how about I just sit here, and when you feel like talking you talk, but for now you wont know I'm here." I said sitting down on a chair to the vanity that was stocked with more make up than a department store. _

_She grunted slightly clearing her throat and pushing back tears. I sat there for what had to be hours. Sadie didn't tell me to leave, she also didn't stop crying. Even though nothing was said, I felt like I understood my sister that much more. _

_I was almost thrown aback when she finally said something besides the occasional whimper, "Why do you care?" And that was hardly what I was expecting. _

"_I'm your sister." was my simple answer, I thought it was a pretty good one._

_She didn't, "You never cared before, and suddenly you want to be St. Jude, the Sister Saint." __Clever,_ I thought. 

"Look, I know I haven't ever acted like this, but I know your hurt, and it's the first time I've ever seen you like this. To tell you the truth, I'd rather have you always ignore me then you be this upset." I spilled. 

She wiped off the massive streaks of mascara out from under her eyes, I was surprised there was still makeup on her face, I thought it had all wiped off on her pillow, "That's because no one's ever said anything like that to me before." 

"I know, and I was blown away, but I just, I guess I just wondered, is it true?" I struggled to get out, not looking Sadie in the eyes. 

She scrambled off the bed nervously, "No or coarse not." She rushed towards the mirror to fix her face. 

"Sadie. ." I said calling her bluff. 

She turned to me, "What?" She tried to act oblivious, "Fine. Yeah its true, okay? Im a coward, is that what you want to hear? Im self conscious, and I usually break up with guys because I hear they are going to break up with me first. I just, I want to be pretty, I want to be, I don't want to have to try." She broke down again. 

_Oh God here come the tears again, "Sadie you are beautiful, you don't have to try, just be yourself." _

"_Easy for you to say." _

"_Wow, when did this get turned to me?" I asked, Sadie sat next to me on the edge of the bed, her tears slowly running dry again. _

"_Its always been about you, as soon as you got into high school, everyone liked you, even the girls you hate think your cool. I was always jealous that you could act like a guy, look like a mess and Tommy would still always choose you over me." Uh-oh, Tommy, that was not a great topic to bring up. _

_Lets see if I could avoid the forbidden Tommy territory, "But I didn't try, I was just me, and I found my own friends, not because of my looks but because we are basically the same." _

_Sadie sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, "So you're saying that if I just don't try too hard and forget about impressing people," _

"_Guys will come crawling to you, you'll be beating them away with sticks." I finished for her. _

_Sadie looked at me and smiled at me, for what I think was the first time, ever, "How did I wind up with a little sister so cool? Oh god, what am I going to do about Tommy, I told him I hate him." _

"_I'm sure he feels worse than you do. Maybe it's a good idea for you guys to take a break, I mean you are going to college soon, wouldn't it be nice to have a fresh start." I wish I could have pulled those words right back in, but to my surprise Sadie reacted exactly the opposite of what I thought. _

_Sadie lifted her head up and said, "You know I think your right, I don't even know why I'm dating Tom anymore. At first it was because he was gorgeous and I saw him with you and I just fell for him, but now, its gone. And going to college with a boyfriend is no fun."_

_Yes I was surprised to, for some reason, Sadie actually listened to me, and not only that but agreed with me. Go figure, Tommy will be happy. But this by no means meant I was out of trouble. Sadie would still be angry when she found out about me and Tommy. _

"_Okay, Well its late, I'll go call dad, and them I'm going to go to bed." Sadie nodded and I gave her a hug and left. _

_That was some unexpected sister bonding, I grabbed the phone and dialed my dad's number. "Hello?" he answered, he sounded strained. _

"_Hey did its me." I replied. _

_He let out a heavy sigh, "Thank God Jude, are you trying to worry me to death, what are you doing getting home at 1 in the morning?" _

_Oh fritter, I hadn't even paid attention to the time, I guess I did sit with Sadie for hours, "Sorry dad, I actually got home a lot earlier but, um, Tommy came over and Sadie and him broke up and Sadie was really upset, I was with her for I guess 5 hours. But I promise I didn't just get home." _

"_Ok honey, Is Sadie okay?" _

"_Yeah, I think she'll be fine, why aren't you home yet?" I asked walking into the kitchen and looking into the fridge, I hadn't eaten in forever._

"_Oh, Yvette asked me to stay.." he replied. _

"_Alright, see later then?" I said. _

"_Wait, Honey I wanted to talk to you, but I was just on my way out of Yvette's, could you stay up maybe another hour? Until I get back. Its important." I agreed, what could it hurt, I had the day off anyway. _

_He said bye and then hung up before I could say it back. Yvette, she was nice, but honestly she spent more time with my dad than both me and Sadie, and the time he spent at work, combined. _

_I put the phone on the counter and I didn't bother turning on the light as I stared into the fridge hopelessly. Finally I gave up and laid on the couch turned on the TV, ding a ling a ling, one new message. Good thing my phone wasn't up too loud, I think Sadie was already asleep. _

'_How did damage control go? I really am sorry, I just kind of blurted.' Yeah, it was Tommy._

_So I typed back, 'Good, I finally got her to sleep, its fine Tommy, I actually think she needed a reality check, gentler, but, you know.'_

_Yeah. . . So what are u doing?_

_Sitting, waiting for dad, he wants to talk. _

_When is he gonna be home? _

_Hour or so. _

_So ur alone?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Well I cant sleep, want some company?_

_:] Why not, you'll help keep me awake. _

_Be over in a sec, look for me I don't want to knock. _

_Door will be unlocked. _

_:]_

_And with that, I wasn't as tired as I had been a few minutes ago. I didn't notice but it was a around 2:30 am, dad should have been home over half and hour ago, which means he'll probably show in another 2 hours. Meh, I didn't mind. I headed to unlock the door and the second after my hand left, the knob turned. Tommy crept in slowly, "Hey" he whispered. _

_He walked in a removed his shoes, he was very casually dressed, sweats and a white beater, absolutely irresistible. I locked the door behind him. "Hi." I said back. _

_Without another word, he stalked over to the couch and sat down, reached for the remote and turned to a different channel on TV. _

"_Make yourself at home." I said slightly above a whisper. _

_He turned back and smiled up at me, I was behind the couch now, "At my house, girlfriends sit on the couch with their boyfriends when watching TV." I smiled at his quirky comment and jumped over the back of the couch right next to him. He was warm, like always. _

_Now what happened next I wasn't expecting, I expected Tommy to be just like any other guy, yes girls are genetically programmed to think all guys are scum, my first thought was we'd sit a little but then Tommy would slowly get closer, and then we would make out. But that didn't happen, not that I didn't want that to happen, but what happened was even better, it made Tommy different from every other guy in the past. _

_First we just watched TV the channel occasionally changing under Tommy's control. I shifted into him a little bit, he got closer to me, like I expected, but he got closer to whisper in my ear, "Lay down." He commanded, I laid down, my head resting on his lap._

_Then Tommy grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over me. Finally he set down the remote, brought his torso to a lower position, and started stroking my hair sweetly. It was the most phenomenal thing I had ever experienced. I was about to fall asleep in my perfect fantasy, when dear old dad walked in the door. _


	7. Sweet Tastes and Mild Happenings

Dad, my dad bought our house after mom put it up for sale to go run off with her divorce layer. Nice, I know. But its safe to say when it comes to Tommy dad always thought I could have done better in a best friend. Too bad cause it turned out Tommy wasn't going anywhere.

No dad did not scream at me when he walked in the door, but what he did probably hurt me the same way it did when I told him I hated him after he cheated on mom. Tommy started with, "Mr. Harrison,"

I continued with, "Dad I can explain."

But my dad help up one hand, very calmly exhaled with his hands on his hips, he pursed his lips, then he looked at Tommy with daggers in his eyes and said, "Go home Tom." After Tommy was out the door, he looked at me, the daggers drifted and I saw disappointment, "Go to your room, we can talk to tomorrow." He climbed up the stairs and I waited until he was clear out of sight before I followed.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I thought that me and dad would have a huge fight in the morning, Tommy would call, then I would call Spied and hang out with the guys. I figured either way I would need to get out of the house. So when I heard my dad's door creak open and his heavy footsteps walk downstairs, I decided to lay in bed for twenty minutes and then put on some concealer to hide the purple bags consuming my lower eyelids.

After I looked less like the walking dead I went downstairs into the kitchen to find my dad turning on the coffee maker and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." I groaned in the most friendly tone I could muster with no sleep.

He didn't utter a word in my direction, a low grunt and he looked at the morning paper sitting on the counter top.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked trying to get to the point.

Dad finally looked up at me, "Yes I did, but now I think we have some other things to talk about, like what's going with you and Tommy."

"Dad I know, but its not what it looked like. He couldn't sleep so he came over to keep me company, that's it." I tried to cover up the truth, even though my dad wasn't around that much he could still tell the lie behind my words.

He let out a restless breath, "Are you going to tell your sister? Don't you think you owe her that much?" he tried again.

I looked down, yes I was going to tell Sadie, yes I did owe her that much, I just needed the right time, "Yes, I'll tell her dad, but please, just not now, she's upset enough, I'll tell her soon, I promise."

"I knew I never liked that Tommy character." He mumbled sipping his coffee.

"That's not fair, Tommy didn't do anything wrong, he would have broken up with Sadie with or without my help. He's a great guy dad, and he's been my best friend since we moved here." I pleaded.

He looked up, I could tell he still didn't understand the Tommy thing, but his eyes showed surrender, "Okay, I suppose, so what I wanted to talk to you about last night was, well, I want to ask Yvette to marry me." I shrugged, that was bound to happen soon enough, "But that would mean she would either move in here, or I would move there, she has two children, so I think the best arrangement would be me to move."

"What about us?" I asked getting worried, would dad really have left us behind with nothing?

He sipped his coffee some more, "You and Sadie could either come with me, or until your career gets financially stable and Sadie gets stable in college, then I would move, but only when I was sure you two would be okay without me."

"Isn't it considered abandonment if you leave before I'm 18?" I asked.

He let out a deep breath, "Yes but honey you will be 18 soon, and I know your going to do well with the music business, you will be making millions before you know it. And if you ever need any help, I wont be far away, just a phone a call."

I agreed, most people would be happy on their own, but after mom left us I wasn't to jazzed about dad leaving either, until he said, "But I haven't gotten a ring yet, and I wont until I'm certain that you are completely ready, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, okay." He could tell I still wasn't convinced.

"I promise, honey, I love and your sister, I would never let you down, not again." he said and pulled me into a hug, I could feel that he meant it. I hugged my dad, I missed having him around, but he was happier with Yvette, there was no doubt about that.

So when he finally let go I asked, "Dad, I was going to go out today, do you mind."

"No honey, I've got to go to the office." He said putting his coffee cup in the sink.

I smiled, "Okay, love you!" I said as I hurried upstairs. I grabbed my phone, and saw that it was only a little past 7, Spied wouldn't be up for another three hours, minimum. But Tommy would be, I hoped.

Hey r u up?

Wish I wasn't.

I want to hang out with Spied but he wont be up for a while. Want to come over?

What about ur dad?

He's fine, I talked to him, so?

Okay sure.

See you soon.

I was still in my pajamas so I threw on some ripped jeans and a random button up shirt, yes I made sure it was clean. I didn't need to dress up, it was just Tommy, so I brushed my hair and then messed it up.

I went downstairs with perfect timing because I saw my dad rush out the door and on his way say, "Jude! Tommy is here!"

I saw Tommy closing the door into my house, "Hey." He said simply.

"Hi." I said, this is where things got awkward, I didn't know whether to shake his hand, hug him, or kiss him.

Obviously he read my face because he pulled me to him and kissed me, no tongue, just a sweet kiss that says, hello, you have no idea how long I've waited for you. It was perfect. I prayed Sadie wasn't up yet.

"Hello." I said satisfied with his greeting. He smiled and took my hand, he motioned for the door with his head. "One sec." I said and raced to kitchen to scribble a note to Sadie. I grabbed my keys, stuck my phone in my pocket and followed Tommy out the door.

He grabbed my hand took me to the car, he opened the car door for me and closed it after I got in, then walked casually to the drivers side. He stuck the keys in the ignition but didn't start the car, "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to write a song." I replied honestly.

"To our rehearsal space?" That sounded so great when he said it, I still couldn't believe we had that apartment. I nodded and Tommy took off.

When we got there, we sat on the couch and I tried to think of something to put down on paper, but nothing would come out. I furrowed my brow and concentrated harder, "Maybe your trying to force it out. You cant force yourself to write, it should just come to you."

"Usually I can write without problems. I don't know, maybe I need some inspiration." I put the pen down on the table in defeat. Tommy was sitting next to me relaxed and his arm was stretched out on the back of the couch, I decided to lean back into him, "Wanna play a game?" He smirked, not that game Quincy, I hit him playfully, "I meant something like twenty questions."

"I was thinking spin the bottle." Tommy said smugly as he leaned down to kiss me and my smile grew. "Okay, you ask first."

I smiled at his actions and thought about my question, "How many girlfriends have you had in the past year?

"Hmm," He thought, "3, counting you." I smiled, pleased with his answer, "Who's the best kiss you ever had?" He asked smirking and kissing me again.

"Well. . ." I started and he looked at me quizzically, "To this date? You, but who knows." I gave him a playful smile. "What age did you lose you virginity."

Tommy was only 2 years older but I expected to hear, 15 or 16.

"17." Wow! Tommy was always so smooth every girl couldn't keep her hands off. Obviously he saw the surprise in my face, "I know, shocking, but I wanted it to be special, if I only I knew me and you would be together, I would have waited longer." He leaned down and kissed me, it was more intense than the ones before. Almost like the pervious ones were tests, now he was getting comfortable, but then again so was I.

I leaned into the kiss with more force, and then pulled away, he grunted a little upset, "Your turn." I said biting my lower lip.

"Same question."

He kissed me again, obviously he didn't care very much about the answer, at least not until I told him, " I haven't" I said between kisses.

Another kiss didn't follow my answer, instead his face took a turn towards disbelief, "How does a girl like you stay untouched for 17 long years?"

"You did."

He chuckled a little bit, "But I'm not beautiful," Kiss, "And smart," Kiss, "And talented." Kiss, they tasted so sweet.

"That's where you're wrong, because you are all of those things, not only can you produce, but you could sing if you wanted to." I countered.

He didn't respond but smiled and kissed me again, and again, and soon, it was the kind with tongue, and yet it still didn't feel sleazy and it definitely wasn't forceful, like he was trying to get in my pants. It had a feeling behind it, a feeling that he wanted to be close to me, here comes the next question, "Tommy, do you love me?"

He stopped kissing me again, his eyes searched mine for the thought that sparked the question, he gave me a small loving kiss and bare centimeters from my face he smiled and whispered, "I love you girl." I could feel his sweet warm breath on my face, and my eyes lit up from his sincerity, "Jude, do you love me?"

"I do, I love you Tommy." This time I was the one to connect our lips, I suddenly knew the hunger he felt while kissing me because our game of 20 questions was postponed due to a very intimate game of spin the bottle. Tommy felt warm and firm as he pressed against my body his hand gripping my waist beneath him, and my arms snaking around his neck and I felt the passion explode between us. It was magnetic, so you can imagine my displeasure when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Tommy felt it and looked at me with a smirk across his face, "Good to know I do that to you."

I didn't respond and just reached for my phone which was still going off, "Hello?" I said after flipping it open, Tommy wasted no time becoming a distraction, he started sucking on my neck and I could barely keep my focus. I couldn't make out what Jamie was saying on the other line because Tommy was moaning, biting and being absolutely merciless.

Jamie had to repeat himself countless times and obviously got very angered as I tried to hold back my own pleasure. Finally I got what he said and quickly said bye and hung up. Tommy continued to devour my neck, "That could have been Sadie, you cant do that."

"You seemed to enjoy it." he said in between contacts. He was right I did enjoy it, and since he knew that I liked it he didn't stop. I put my hand on his back and gripped him as he moved all over my neck, I must have tasted as sweet to him as he did to me. When he finally stopped, it was because I was begging him to kiss me, and he gladly obliged. No we didn't have sex, we just kissed, for hours. The only reason we finally did stop was because Sadie did call to check up on me.

"What did Jamie want earlier?" Tommy asked.

"Right you didn't let me celebrate, him and Darius booked me on Under the Mic on Wednesday. So I have to have a new song by then." I said excited my first big performance. Well maybe not big but it was my most public performance.

Tommy frowned slightly, "I was supposed to check out my dorm Wednesday," I looked worried that he might not come to see me, "But I guess I will have to reschedule that."

I smiled really wide and hugged him tightly, "You're the best. So that means I have to write a song, but I want it to be a surprise for you." He gave me a pout. I kissed him gently, "Nice try, I am gonna call Spied and see if he's busy."

"Maybe I can see those dorms today, I'll call too." Tommy said pulling out his phone and dialing a number from a piece of paper in his pocket. I also grabbed my phone but I didn't need paper to dial the familiar number. Talking to Spied was great, I would have someone to hang out with while Tommy was at college. He agreed to come down to the rehearsal space and help me write a song, and Tommy got his dorm tour booked in an hour, which is how long it would take to drive up there, if not less.

So Tommy promised to stay with me until Spied got there because he didn't like the neighborhood. He was doing that thing with my neck right when the chrome door pounded. I kissed Tommy before getting up to answer and much to my not-surprise it was just who I expected, "Hey Spied!" I was excited to spend some time with him.

"Hey dude, squinty." he said greeting me and Tommy, "Should have know you'd be here to."

"Actually I was just here until you got here, so I'll see you later man." He shook Spied's hand into one of those weird man hug things that I never understood. He lowered his voice and took my hand which I had placed my hip, stoking it he said, "I hope I'll see you later." I couldn't help but smile at his tone.

"Bye." I said, he leaned down and gave me 'see you later' kiss. When Tommy was out the door Spied put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag himself.

"Gross dude, you should have done that before I got here." I laughed at his disgusted comments because I knew he wasn't serious.

He flopped down on the couch and looked at the empty journal sitting on the table with the pen next to it. The journal I was going to write a song in but I got, distracted, "I need a song for Wednesday."

"What's Wednesday?"

I sat down next to him and picked up the journal and pen, "Jamie and D booked me on Under the Mic. It should be wicked."

"I'll have to tune in."

"No you will have to be in the audience. My family is invited and I have an extra ticket for anyone." I replied jotting down some feelings, that was always the best way to start for me.

"What about squinty?" Spied asked looking over my scribbles.

I focused on the words I wrote for a second before answering, "Tommy works at G-Major so he gets a free bee, because we are supposed to be fake dating."

"Has anyone told him its just pretend, I don't think he got the message dude." I laughed at him.

I scribbled some more, "Well that, that is complicated, lets finish the song and then talk?"

He nodded and looked over my words again, "How do you read that?"

"Years of practice." I reply scribbling more.

Spied grabbed my hand the second it disconnected from the paper and pulled me over to the piano that he had Wally and Kyle help him bring in. I had to clutch my notebook so I wouldn't drop it. He looked over my words and started to play a melody.

"We need someone on drums, and bass, I can do guitar." I said crossing out the previous lines and scribbling underneath them.

"I'll text the guys. Lets get this show on the road." He pulled out his phone texted quickly and continued to play the melody he had started, as I continued to scribble my soul on the pages.

I'm in a super writing mood at the moment so you might just get another chapter by tomorrow or before the new year. If not then after the new year.

I promise some major stuff is coming up so don't tune out now!


	8. PLEASE READ

Hey guys,

I thrive on reviews, remember that, so it would be great if you could review some of my latest chapters.

Also I need to think, I know what's going to happen I just don't know why or how. So give me a couple days to think it over and I'll get back to the story as soon as possible. I promise.

:]


	9. Meat Me With Surprises and Two New Songs

"Its perfect." I said as I looked at the lyrics I wrote. I could tell the guys were getting restless because Spied had gone through at least 10 pieces of sheet music before I said it was perfect.

"Well dude, it should be, we practiced it at least 300 times." Spied said moving from the piano to the couch and laying down. Kyle sat at the drum set with his head resting on the snare. He was asleep. I checked the time on my phone, 8? Already, wow I guess I took longer to write than I noticed. But I was absolutely certain this song was perfect.

I looked at Wally who was messing with some chords on his bass, "Thank you, since you're the only one that isn't passed out yet." I gave him a smile.

"No problem Jude, you know we're always gonna be there for our number one singer," He said taking off his bass and setting it down, he walked over to Kyle and woke him up and then threw a drumstick and Spied, "But I'm way over due for my rib intake, meat night guys?" Kyle nodded and set his other drumstick down.

Spied sprung up at the sound of ribs, "Totally dude, lets go, I'm starving, See ya later dude." I smiled as they practically ran out the door. I took one last look at my journal and the song, quickly I wrote down the perfect title that popped into my head, and closed my journal. Man I was beat, and I realized I had to car, Tommy brought me here. He probably thought Spied would take me home.

I dialed Tommy's number and the phone just kept ringing, I was about to give up when I heard an answer, "Hello?" But it wasn't Tommy's voice, it was Sadie. I'm a pessimist, you should know that, so I assumed the worst. Sadie and Tommy had to be back together, why else would she have his phone. That's the only thing that made any sense. I froze the second she answered, I couldn't even speak. The squeal that was stuck in my throat wouldn't even budge. I hung up as soon as I could. Oh my God. But then I thought, what did I expect? I pressed Sadie to be the opposite of what Tommy hated, which means she was what Tommy loved now. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, I should have known it was too good to be true. I grabbed my jacket that was shed while Tommy was still here. And I stormed out, I ran all the way home and noticed that Sadie wasn't even home. So that just proved more of my suspicions. I ran straight to my room.

I told myself I wouldn't cry, that Tommy wasn't worth it, especially not after two days. So instead I grabbed a pen from my bed side table and scratched the pages of my notebook until I had a song even better than the one I wrote earlier. I could hear it in my head and grabbed empty sheet music. I took my guitar from the corner and strummed the notes as I wrote each cord variation down, the key changes and everything. They fit. I looked at what I had and I heard the front door open. I saw Tommy's car in the driveway, but I heard Sadie's heels clicking against the hardwood floor. I quickly stripped, and into pj's, I slipped into bed and made sure to be quiet as Sadie checked in my room.

I let out a heavy but silent breath as she closed the door. I yawned when I looked at the time to see it was almost midnight. These late nights would catch up to me that's for sure, I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of days I managed to ignore Tommy by saying I was really busy in the studio. I made up excuses like Jamie wanted to pump out an album before the instant glow wore off. But I sure had not forgotten that Darius said it was mandatory for Tommy to be there. And it was harder to avoid him with him working part time at the same record label. But being an A&R rep he was running in and out. Once he caught me making some coffee, It wasn't my swiftest escape but I managed to get out before any major interaction happened. I know this may seem silly to be avoiding him like this but I definitely did not need to heat about him and my sister getting back together. Good for them, just let me live my life in peace.

So when Wednesday finally rolled around I didn't have to pretend to be busy because I actually was. Darius had a photo shoot arranged before the show and his sister Portia had me in fitting after that, trying to find the perfect outfit to debut the new song. Darius of coarse had to approve the song and if he didn't like the ones I had written he would give me a song to sing. But he said that he prayed I had something that would sell because the PR department already said I would be debuting a brand new Jude Harrison original. Not that I wasn't excited but I just couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. This was the first time I hadn't talked to him for more than 2 days. I mean we had fights but when we fought we both did something wrong but this time he probably knew he just wanted to be rational, not the typical Tommy tantrum, thank God.

I was sitting in the studio in-between photo's and fittings because Portia's clothes rack had mysteriously gone missing, another thing going well about the day. I sat singing the song I wrote that Sunday when I got home from the rehearsal space. I heard the door creak open but I didn't care, I just kept playing.

Jamie sat there quietly listening to the song watching me as I strummed the guitar, "That's great, is that what you're pitching to Darius?"

"I don't know yet, I wrote two songs, I think this one though, it feels right." I said sighing as I set the guitar down.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked cocking his head a little bit, like Tommy always did, I was happy this time is was Jamie and not Tommy. He turned out to be not as bad as I thought. He got me. He was way more savvy in the music biz than I ever thought a boy bander would be.

"Kinda."

"Well portia still cant find the rack so we have some time." He said leaning against the soundboard.

I sighed, "I think Tommy and my sister got back together." He knew exactly what this meant, because being in the studio so much meant that I splurged my heart out to Jamie, he was the only one there, so that was my only option.

I was pleasantly surprised when he said, "Girl like you deserves better. He seems like a womanizer."

I laughed, Jamie made me laugh all this week when I thought that was impossible, he sure was nice, I'll give him that, "Well Tommy is the kind to have girls all over him. If that's what you want to call a womanizer."

He smiled, "That would be the general definition of a womanizer."

"So how do you account for your boy band days, wouldn't you be a womanizer too?" I asked.

"Guess this means it my turn to share, since you told me your life story and all. When back then yeah, I was a womanizer, but not like the other guys, I mean I had groupies but I never took advantage, like them. They had a different girl every night, I didn't like that idea. So now, I just do relationships, I mean you probably wont believe me but in high school, I was kind of a dork." He finished with a smirk. I looked him over once his leather sporty jacket and his most likely expensive shoes, I could almost see the bandana form around his temples. I couldn't contain my laughter. "What's so funny?"

I just get howling, he kept his questioning look for a good while but then he cracked a smile and started laughing with me when I calmed down I finally spoke, "Im sorry, I can actually see you in high school, a nirvana t shirt, some converse sneakers, an emo haircut and some dorky glasses, Jamie Andrews lives! I dare you to come into work like that one day."

He chuckled, "You basically just pin pointed my wardrobe during all of high school, although, right before I auditioned I did lose the glasses and slowly they took away everything else. Guess that's not what the ladies wanted." He smiled brilliantly, "Took them a while to get rid of all my pairs of converse though." I laughed, Jamie seemed like the type of guy I would be friends with in high school.

"So is that offer still on the table?" I asked getting a little more serious.

He looked surprised, but not in a bad way, "Really?"

"Yeah, I would love to spend some more time with you." I replied honestly, he was really turning out to be a great guy.

"Of coarse its still on the table, its like a buffet, help yourself!" he said enthusiastically. I could help but laugh at him.

Portia walked in, "Someone hid my rack in Studio C, Jude honey come on, time for fitting."

"Yeah, one sec." I said and she looked at Jamie and rolled her eyes. I wondered what that was about but I set that off to discuss at a later date, "So, 7 tonight?" I said getting up walking towards the door.

"No sooner or later." Jamie nodded with a wink. I smiled at him. Wow, who knew ex-boy banders were that cool. Suddenly I found myself not regretting that I lied to Tommy and avoided him. It had turned out better than I thought. I walked up to Portia with what she called a stupid smile on my face.

"Jude, come one lets get going, we have 4 hours opt get you ready and D hasn't even approved your song yet." I laughed at her, "What is so funny?" she asked desperately.

"4 hours is more time than I would ever need to get ready." I said doubting her.

She huffed, "Well, honey, you'd be surprised." she said holding up two or three outfits in front of me. All of them were leather, pink leather, not only that but they were so short I wouldn't be able to walk without flashing the world.

I shook my head in disagreement, "No way Portia, I refuse to look like a pink plastered Barbie doll turned prostitute."

"And the inner rock diva surfaces." she said rolling her eyes. She looked trough the rack and grabbed another few outfits that were not pink but just as short. I shook my head again giving her an unsatisfied look, "And you said this wouldn't take long."

After about an hour of going through 4 racks and more outfits than I had bought, ever, she finally gave up on finding one for me, "Okay kid, what do you want to wear, and don't let it be ripped jeans and a band t-shirt, your going to be television, please do me justice." I smiled at her and turned my head to the racks.

"I cant wear jeans?" I asked.

She looked at me quizzically, "Depends, which jeans?"

I pulled out a pair of plain dark denim skinny jeans with a golden yellow lining and a patterned design on the back pockets, "Those are sensational."

I smiled and put them down in the chair I had been sitting in while she gave me horrid choices. I looked through the shirts trying to fine something not pink. I came across a white blouse that caught my eye.

I pulled it out and Portia gasped as I did. It was plain white no tacky design, no cool band logo. just plain white with slight ruffles around a plunging neck line. Portia seemed to think it would fit my figure perfectly, I believe she said, "perfect for a petite with itty bitty titties." I looked at her in disbelief, that was just weird to be coming out of Portia's mouth.

I wasn't insulted though, I don't mind having small boobs, make sit easier to rock out on stage, and I that way I know guys are looking at ME.

"Go put it on, then we'll move onto shoes!" Portia was obviously happy with my choice. I went into the changing room. When I walked out Portia gasped and fell against the railing trying to stay up, over dramatic as always, "Oh my, GOD, its perfect Jude you look so mature! Now here we have a selection of heels, you're going to want white or off-white to watch the top."

"Okay, I've got a proposition, I'll wear heels, if I get to leave my hair down." I never liked people messing with my hair, I liked it simple. (P.S. Jude has season 3 hair, she might cut it later but I don't know yet. If you have a preference please feel free to tell me :])

"Fine, pick your poison." Portia said pointing to the shoes on the carts that had been brought in along with the clothes racks. I saw a pair of shoes that were strappy heels, they were open toed (think 18 pt. 1 right before Jude runs into hunter.)

I picked them up, "These ok?" I questioned, Portia looked at them and then at the blouse, and nodded, "Kay so I'm done? I can go pitch to Darius?" Again she nodded and I raced to get out of the clothes that I would soon have to put back on. Okay so Portia was right, it took 3 hours, and if I was lucky Darius would take less than an hour. I went into the studio where I left my bag with Jamie, it had the two songs on a CD to pitch for D.

When I raced in there Jamie had my bag ready, "Hey rockstar, want some moral support?"

"Sure, but I gotta get this done, I have to be at the show in an hour." I quickly raced out of the studio and Jamie causally followed. I slowed down to knock on D's door, before anyone could answer Jamie walked up and opened it. I could never do that, Darius scared me too much, I would be afraid I would come out without a head.

I walked in after Jamie and Darius didn't scream, he didn't even glare he simply looked up and said, "So whats my Instant star got?"

"I made a CD, I have two new songs." I said nervously, but not as much as right before I walked in.

"If they are good they'll both go on the album. Good girl writing two, where's the CD?" I handed him the CD and he got up to put it into the CD player in the back left corner of his office. He listened intently. It was still surreal to hear my own voice sound like a professional. We just sat listening to the songs, and I was not too surprised when D told me to sing the second song. But he was happy with both, "Great work Jude, keep it up and you'll hit number one," He clapped his hands together loudly, " like that!"

I was so happy. When I walked out f Darius's office Jamie turned to me and said, "You did it, you are the real thing." I hugged him tightly, I was so happy. Then I heard Portia call my name.

"Jude, you gotta be at the studio in half an hour, you know where it is, right?" I nodded.

"See you at the show?" I turned back to Jamie. This time he nodded. I smiled and went to get my guitar and headed straight to the studio.

I walked onto set and looked out into the studio audience, and I saw my sister, and who was that next to her? Why Tommy of coarse, who else? He looked at me the same time my eyes went to him. He smiled, I turned away. Poor thing, still clueless. He will try and talk to me after the show. . . Unless. . .


	10. Someone New and Misunderstandings

"Just the man I was looking for!" I said, deliberately looking for him where I knew he would be, helping set up the sound equipment.

"Hey, ready?" he said, twisting some chords and putting them in various places.

I shuffled my feet, No, "Yeah, actually I was wondering if you wanted to move up the time of our date?"

He looked up intrigued, "To when?"

"After the show?" I suggested, please, please say yes. He nodded in agreement, I smiled wide, my plan would definitely work, "Okay, see ya."

He turned back to the amp and chords, I walked onto set and the host, Jay Brand, immediately took interest, "Jude Harrison! Hey little lady-" I half listened as he explained that he would talk to me first and ask me some questions and just to answer truthfully, and then I would perform, and he shouldn't know the song I was singing so he can act surprised, apparently that is his weak point. After he finished I went into my dressing room and found that my outfit was set up on the chair next to the vanity.

I looked over it once, I guess I have style, then I noticed a note from Portia on the vanity, _make me proud sweetheart , Aww, Portia, I will. I got dressed and walked out of the room. A stage man came up to me, "You Jude?" I nodded, "You're on in 2." I hurried to set and made sure my guitar was close to me so I could be ready. _

_I saw Jay smile at me, I felt encouraged, then I saw the camera man count down and the light fade it, when everyone cheered I couldn't help but smile. "Hey everyone we are here with special guest Juuuuuuuude Harrison!" The cheers got louder and my smiled got wider. _

"_Thanks for having me on the show Jay." I said sincerely, this really was better than I expected, and I had held it to high standards. _

"_So Jude, the world wants to know what's up with this new girl that is rocking the music industry." he said. _

_I, still smiling, replied, "Well, I only just recorded my first single, but its great to be here." _

"_Well, that doesn't matter, I have a feeling about you, you're gonna be big girly." He laughed, and I gave a light laugh in return, "So Jude, tell us about this song your singing today." _

"_Well I wrote two songs for the occasion and decided on this one because, well because its better," Everyone laughed, "I wrote it Sunday night, I guess you could say I was inspired by recent events, but you'll just have to listen to know what its about." I just kept on smiling. _

"_Recent events, huh?" I nodded, "Could this have to do with any boys?" The crowd, ooh-ed at the mention of my love life. _

_I laughed a little, "Kind of." _

"_So do you have a special someone?" he asked and the audience went quiet. _

_They anticipated my answer, "Well," It got quieter if that was possible, "I do have a date tonight, maybe if it goes well, I'll come back with another single." I gave a mocking wink. The crowd laughed along at my terrible joke. _

"_Ahh, then lets hope your date is fantastic! Everyone wish Jude good luck." Jay demanded of the crowd. _

_I looked out at the crowd, everyone chanted, 'Good luck Jude!', everyone except, one, everyone except Tommy. _

"_Well Jude, its time for your song, right after the unfortunately timed commercial break!" he said to the camera. _

"_And clear." The cameraman said. _

_I stayed on set, but I did look around, and I saw Portia running to me with Jamie by her side, "Honey you are doing great!" she cooed, "Keep up the good work! I gotta go talk to the producers about your next appearance." I laughed at Portia as she walked away at a speed fast enough to be a run. _

"_You really are doing great." Jamie said, I smiled at him, "Jude are you just going out with me to make Tommy jealous?"_

"_No, of coarse not! I really do like you Jamie, trust me, when I met you I dreaded working with you, but now I cant wait to come into the studio to see you." His face lit up, how cute. That wasn't a lie, he was really fun and cute and I did like him, the Tommy thing was just a plus, but who knows, I could maybe eventually like him more than Tommy. _

_When the show came back on Jay just introduced me singing a brand new song, "Hiii. I just wrote this song, its called Liar Liar, and I hope you like it." _

_Strum. _

_You said I was your everything _

_You said I was the one_

_You played me like a radio_

_You used to love that I had no shame_

_Put my pain into us _

_Hold my hand to the flame_

_Tell me you love like a star_

_Tell me you want me wherever you are_

_Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath_

_Liar liar_

_Oh liar liar_

_Bit by bit I feel the draft_

_Just sit back and watch it burn_

_Hold your eyes up to my veins_

_Call out, call out my name_

_Tell me you love me like a star_

_Tell me you want me wherever you are_

_Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath_

_Liar liar_

_Ohh, liar la liar_

_Liar liar_

_Ohh liar liar_

_Tell me you love me like a star _

_Tell me you want me wherever you are_

_Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath _

_liar liar _

_Oh tell me love me like a star _

_Tell me you want me wherever you are_

_Tell me you'll breathe me till your last breath_

_Liar liar_

_Ohh Liar liar_

"_Thank you." I glanced through the entire crowd, but I didn't look at one person in particular, by now I hope its obvious that it was Tommy. _

_I smiled and walked off stage, and camera man said, "And that's a rap, great job everybody." _

_And I walked over to Jamie, "You did great Jude." _

"_Thanks, let me take my car home, you can follow me, unless you would rather take my car." I said. _

"_Now what kind of date would it be if I didn't wait on you hand and foot?" He smiled, and I smiled back, he held my gaze for a minute, it wasn't weird though. It was comfortable, "I'm glad you decided to go out with me." _

"_Me too." I said grabbing my keys, "So, I guess I'll see you soon." He smirked. I walked past him to my car._

_Jamie was a lot of fun, I didn't except anything he took me to do. First he decided we would go ice skating, and me having the balance of a three legged donkey I resented, but he held my hand the entire time, but we still fell, a lot. It would have just been me but since he was holding my hand I dragged him down with me. _

_Later he took me to a starbucks and bought me some coffee and we just talked for a while, it was sweet. Then he took me to a drive in movie, and he didn't kiss me once. I think he felt me give off the vibe that I wasn't ready. All in all it was one of the greatest nights, then I got home. Unfortunately, to my disadvantage Sadie was home, and it was too early for her to be asleep. Maybe I could get away with, I'm really tired. I got plenty of sleep since Sunday night but maybe I could pull it off, with all the time I've been spending in the studio. _

_Jamie pulled up to my house and to my surprise he turned off his car engine, "Your sister home?" I nodded looking down, "Wanna go do something else?" I shook my head 'no' either way I would have to confront her, because if she wanted to talk to me, she would stay up, "Well I'll walk you to the door." _

"_Thanks," I said barely audibly. I got out of the car and paused before walking towards the house, Jamie walked up next me and took my hand to comfort me, and my legs started to move, very slowly. _

_He held my hand and when we got to the door, I turned to him, "Thanks again." _

"_No problem." He started to walk back to his car. _

"_Wait!" I said grabbing his arm so he wouldn't leave, "Do you want to come in." _

_He smiled, "I would but, Jude its now or never." _

_I drooped my head, "Yeah." _

"_You'll be fine," He lifted my chin so I would look at him, and then he gently stroked my cheek. At that moment it felt like talking to Sadie wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I looked at him for a while, his warm hand on my chilled cheek. I leaned up slowly looking from his lips to his eyes in case he was reluctant or he pulled away, that would have been embarrassing. I got closer and he didn't pull away, he leaned in too. When our lips connected I felt warm all over. He held me tighter as I put my hands around his neck. For my first kiss with Jamie, I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect. _

_He was the first to pull away and I smiled at him. He took my hand, "That was even better than I imagined it." _

_My smiled got bigger, and I kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Jamie." I said, he walked down the path to his car and I opened to door looking back to wave a goodbye to him. _

_Sadie was sitting on the couch, and surprise, surprise Tommy was right next to her. They were watching mean girls. Ugh, gross Sadie, cause Tommy really wants to watch that. Then I realized that they hadn't turned around, they didn't notice me. I took the advantage to jet up the stairs, made it half way, "Jude? Is that you?" Sadie kills my silent plan. _

_Well, no way out now, "Yeah." I say. _

"_Good, I want to talk to you. So does Tommy but I'm your sister so I get privileges." she said turning off the movie, and getting up, Tommy also got up, when he smiled at me I kept a stoic form. "Bye Tommy." Sadie said and Tommy left. "That was a great song today." _

"_Thanks Sadie." I said. I as already restless I just wanted to be left in my room, I would talk to anyone, except Sadie or Tommy at this point, "Look I'm really tired, so could I sleep?" _

"_No way, you have to tell me everything!" she squealed. _

_Wait, so she wasn't going to tell me about her and Tommy being back together, "Oh, you mean my date?" _

"_Of coarse silly! Come on, lets go to your room and you can tell me all about it." Sadie said, so excited she slid past me and got to my room before I even made it up the stairs. _

_I walked in, slightly relieved, "Well, Jamie is really sweet." I said closing the door on my way in. _

_Sadie had made herself comfortable on my bed, "Where did he take you?" she immediately started questioning. _

"_Ice-skating." I replied setting my stuff down and sitting next to her on my blue comforter. _

"_But, you cant ice skate." She gave me a quizzical look. _

_I laughed at the memory, "Yeah, I fell, a lot, but he held my hand which helped keep me a up a little." _

_Sadie cooed at the fact of Jamie and me holding hands, "What else?" _

"_Well then we went to starbucks and just talked, then we caught an old movie at the drive in. It was really fun." I said truthfully. _

"_Did you kiss him?" I was truly surprised this wasn't the first thing Sadie asked._

_I smiled, and she gasped knowingly, "Okay, not like major make out, but a really sweet goodnight kiss, yeah." _

"_That is SO CUTE! Jude, you might have a boyfriend!" Sadie said. _

_I smiled at the thought, I wouldn't mind dating Jamie he was sweet and cute, and he obviously liked me, I was about to say something when Sadie chimed in again, "Oh, speaking of boyfriends," and here comes the wonderful news about Tommy, "I took your advice, and Tommy and I both agreed to keep out relationship completely platonic." Platonic? Uh-oh, that means I was wrong? Wait that also means I need answers, definitely not from Sadie, I had to talk to Tommy, and soon. Maybe even tonight. Platonic? That's a big word for Sadie. _

"_Oh jeeze, you must be so tired, sorry I kept you up any longer I just had to get the juicy details." Sadie said smiling as she headed for the door. _

_I laughed, "Well, not that juicy, but glad you enjoyed yourself." She laughed as she basically skipped out into the hallway, "Hey Sadie!" I called her back in. _

_She peeked her head in the door, "I forgot, I actually have to go out, Darius said he wanted to see me after the show and I completely spaced," Lie, "Will you cover for me with dad, if he comes home and asks? I shouldn't be out that much longer just maybe 2 hours tops. If I get too tired I can just crash at the rehearsal space." _

_Okay so I just told one whopper of a lie, but with good reason, I wanted to talk to Tommy, and truth was, with Tommy, he could whisk me away to Thailand in one night, so I really didn't know if I would make it home until morning or not. The truth is Darius told me to take Thursday off and not to worry about another song until Friday, and from then on we could kick the album out. _

"_Of coarse." Sadie said with a smile as she skipped out again. I got off my bed and ran down the stairs and straight out the front door. I hoped Sadie wouldn't notice that I didn't start my car. I ran straight onto the side of Tommy's yard. I bent over and grabbed some rocks from the ground. I threw one at the window. Miss. I threw another and it bounced off. _

_I waited, but there was no answer, come on Tommy I know your home. Youe lights even on in your room. "Tommy!" I whisper screamed, and threw another rock at the slightly cracked window. Still no answer. _

_I was about to throw another rock when the window glided open and the curtains pushed away to reveal Tommy, "Jude?" _

"_Yeah. Hey," I started and hesitated for a minute looking down at my shoes. I didn't exactly know what to say to him after icing him all week, "I think we should talk."_

"_I think that's a good idea. I'll be out in a minute, don't go anywhere." he said closing the window again. _

_Yeah, I was the one that wanted to talk and I was going to leave, actually I was kind of a coward, so I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he said something like that. _


End file.
